The dictionary of 221B
by icey.summer02
Summary: A series of oneshot/drabbles based on two words for each letter of the alphabet. Centered around the boys at 221B. :P Mostly Johnlock... Some sad, some happy, some just a bit bonkers... ;P I know it's been done before but hey...!
1. Alone

**This is a series of fics based on a different word, two for each letter of the alphabet. There will be two fics per chapter, one on John and one on Sherlock. Some will be JOHNLOCK other no so much... :)**

**Note: I own nothing. All rights to the respective owners.**

* * *

**_Alone:_**

_Sherlock: _

Sherlock had always Been alone. When he was growing up there was the cold in detachment mummy Holmes always showed, as is the norm of such rich aristocratic families. His father was rarely in the home, spending his time on lavish business trips. His brother, Mycroft, was elder by such a proportion that he cared not to engage with his younger sibling for more than the absolute necessary time, and even these meetings ended in fairly spectacular arguments more often than not.  
Sherlock had been home schooled from a young age by a tutor who taught him a range of subjects from English and maths to languages, all three sciences, as well as the piano, violin and a variety of other skills, considered necessary when growing up amongst the vary highest in society. but one thing that can not be taught is companionship and friendship. And it certainly cannot teach love.  
And as Sherlock aged and made his way in the world it was these things he lacked, because for all his intellect, knowledge and, to an extent, wealth, these things cannot buy a man a partner to share your life with. And so Sherlock remained alone, surviving by his shell he built himself. Interaction was strictly on a business basis. He was, to the greatest extent that one can be in modern society, alone.  
Or at least until John Watson entered his world_._

* * *

_John:_

John Watson was rarely alone. Since the moment he had been born he had felt he was always in the company of at least on other person. Growing up it had been his sister who, even as her life spiralled out of control, kept an eye on John. There was the family, as complex as it was, with aunts, uncles, step-everything's and John's Nan. Then there were his squadron, Fellow medical cops and such, even on the field of battle as he lay, wounded and possibly dying, he wasn't alone, there were others all around him, shouting, fighting and dying.

Despite all this John had always harbored a slight resentment for company. He never saw him self as a people person and, although on the outer surface appeared approachable and warm, he could never bring himself to hold more than a tolerance of company.

Until he met Sherlock Holmes. Then he learnt what true friendship and companionship was. And even possibly what true love was.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! It would make me very happy! x_**


	2. Aspirin

**Aspirin:**

_**John:**_

A hangover was never good. John Watson knew this. That was why he was very glad he didn't have one. Of course not.

The tablets sat on next to the glass of water on the table where Sherlock had left them, alongside a note that read:

John,  
You drank wine, beer, more beer and then something stronger which looked like an experiment I did the other day. You exceeded the amount of alcohol to water ratio that a person is able to drink without any side affects. Put simply: You drank too much.  
I am at the yard with Lestrade (considerably less too drink than you). Here is water – drink it, you'll feel better – and Aspirin for the hangover.  
SH

And this is why John does not have a hang over. No. Completely not hangover what so ever. And he remembers last night perfectly.

And in a partial an act of defiance to Sherlock for being smug (he had warned John about drinking too much last night several times – this John did remember) and partially because he really doesn't actually have a hangover and the throbbing headache is all in the mind John pointedly ignores the tablets.

For the next three hours John does really well at coping without the medicine. In the next half an hour Johns eyes keep flitting to the table, where the aspirin is untouched. 14 and a half minutes later John's conviction wavers completely. He walks over and with a final defeated sigh he surrenders to the hangover and too Sherlock's undoubted smugness because he was right and John was silly, and takes the damned tablets.

3 and a half minutes later Sherlock comes though the door.

* * *

**_Sherlock_**:

Sherlock was ill. Properly Ill. Sherlock didn't do ill. He was probably the only man never to have had man flu. But this was ill.

John had seen him shivering over his experiment in Barts, even though he was still wearing his coat and a portable fan had been brought in (it was so cold outside no-one bothered to think about heat and dead bodies).

Sherlock started coughing in the taxi ride home and by the time they were in the house he was full blown ill.

Really it had started with a sneeze. Just the one, a couple of days back. Sherlock had dismissed it. Then he sneezed again. And again. And soon Sherlock had a cold. But nothing serious. Nothing in terms of sickness was seriously important to Sherlock.

But now, as he laid, incapacitated on the sofa, blanket and hot water bottles piled around him, tissues at an arms reach and a wet flannel on his head he was willing to say that he was a bit under the weather.

At first John had had issues getting Sherlock to stay where he was and rest but, after a wave of dizziness had overcome him and Sherlock ended up knocking over several Petri dishes filled with a luminous goo, Sherlock had finally resigned himself to the sofa under John's watchful eye.

"John?" He croaked out "John – I-"

"Sherlock, your ill!" An exasperated John replied "Just please rest, some sleep wouldn't hurt ether."

"No, John I-" Sherlock was once again cut off but this time by a rather violent coughing fit "John I – Can I have –"(More coughing) " Can you get me some aspirin please?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews=More and virtual brownies (they're really good!) _


End file.
